


ThanksgivingPrompt2/2017

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: You’re taking me to meet your family and they’re scary because they all look like they could snap my neck in a matter of one second.





	ThanksgivingPrompt2/2017

“You’re sure they’re going to like me?” She asked, playing with the hem of her couple inches above the knee length black skirt.

“Of course. They couldn’t wait to meet you.” Lincoln said, quickly adjusting Octavia’s flight jacket.

“That’s what I thought when I brought you to meet Bellamy.” Octavia grinned. “You ended up in the hospital.”

“My family is not going to kill you.” Lincoln assured her.

He pressed the doorbell and within twenty seconds a woman came to the door.

“Lincoln.” The woman said. “Is this Octavia?”

“Yes.” Lincoln told her. “Octavia, this is my mom, Indra.”

“Hi.” 

“Come in.”

Octavia was instantly comforted at how the house did not seem to match Indra’s personality, instead much more warm and welcoming.

“Hey, little brother.” A girl swung around the corner. “This is Octavia?”

“Yes. Octavia, this is Lexa.”

“Hello.” Octavia greeted, trying not to show her nervousness.

“You’re the first girlfriend in a while, Octavia. Last one ran away.” Lexa said, staring her down.

“Lexa.” Lincoln warned.

“Lincoln!” A booming voice said.

“Gustus.” Lincoln greeted.

“Hey, dad.” Lexa said, departing. “That’s Octavia.”

“Hi, Octavia. I’m Gustus.” The man held out his hand for her to shake it.

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too. You know, Lincoln, we didn’t think you were coming home for the holiday. It’s good that you’re here.”

“Thanks.”

A short time later, Lincoln brought Octavia into the living room.

“Gustus says that dinner’s going to be ready in a few minutes.” Lincoln told her.

“That’s good. Also, your family looks like they’re going to kill me.”

“They’re not going to kill you.”

“Fine. Just don’t leave me alone with them. I don’t want to risk it. Did you see the way Indra was looking at me?”

“Octavia, believe me.” Lincoln said, kissing the top of her head.

“Okay.”

After dinner, Octavia and Lincoln said their goodbyes, walking back to his car.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He asked, opening the door for her.

“Guess not. They’re actually pretty cool.” Octavia said.

“Told you.” Lincoln grinned.


End file.
